1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steam iron, more particularly to a steam iron that includes a horizontal partition that is movable vertically within a steam generating chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional steam iron 1 is shown to comprise an iron unit 11 with a plurality of steam outlets 111, a base unit 12 formed with a receiving space 121, an evaporating unit 13 installed fixedly in the receiving space 121, a relief valve 14 mounted on the evaporating unit 13, and a connecting tube 15 interconnecting the evaporating unit 13 and the iron unit 11. The evaporating unit 13 includes a housing 132 that defines a steam generating chamber 131, a heating unit 133 installed on a bottom portion of the housing 132, a hollow tube 135 threadedly connected to a top portion of the housing 132, and a steam port 136 that is formed through the housing 132 and that is in fluid communication with the steam generating chamber 131. The tube 135 has a water inlet 134 that is in fluid communication with the steam generating chamber 131. The relief valve 14 is threadedly connected to the tube 135. The connecting tube 15 is disposed above and is in fluid communication with the steam port 136. The iron unit 11 further includes a steam switch 112, which can be pressed to control the release of steam from the steam outlets 111.
In use, the relief valve 14 is rotatably opened to permit filling of water into the steam generating chamber 131 via the water inlet 134 in the tube 135. The heating unit 133 is activated after the relief valve 14 is threadedly mounted on the threaded tube 135 to vaporize the water in the steam generating chamber 131. When steam is needed, the steam switch 112 is pressed such that the steam flows from the steam port 136 into the iron unit 11 via the connecting tube 15, thereby exiting from the steam outlets 111.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional steam iron 1:
1. Because the volume of the evaporating unit 13 is relatively large, it is time-consuming to vaporize the water in the steam generating chamber 131. Furthermore, when water is refilled into the steam generating chamber 131, the temperature of the evaporating unit 13 is lowered, thereby prolonging the heating time.
2. Since steam is accumulated in the evaporating unit 13 and is released through the relief valve 14, it may result in injury, such as scalding, to the user. The conventional steam iron 1 is thus unsafe.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a steam iron with an evaporating unit that can generate steam rapidly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a steam iron that is safe to use.
According to this invention, a steam iron comprises an iron unit, an evaporating unit, a water reservoir, and a connecting tube. The iron unit includes a soleplate and a plurality of steam outlets in the soleplate. The evaporating unit includes a thermally conductive housing, a horizontal partition, and a heating unit. The housing has a pair of upper and lower halves interconnected fixedly to confine a steam generating chamber therebetween. The lower half is formed with a water inlet. The upper half is formed with a steam port that is in fluid communication with the steam generating chamber. The horizontal partition is mounted movably in the steam generating chamber so as to divide the steam generating chamber into upper and lower chamber portions. The upper chamber portion is disposed over the partition, and is in fluid communication with the steam port in the upper half. The lower chamber portion is disposed under the partition; The partition is disposed at a sealing position, where the water inlet is prevented from fluid communication with the upper chamber portion, and is movable upwardly to a release position, where the water inlet is in fluid communication with the lower chamber portion. The heating unit is provided for heating the lower half. The water reservoir is in fluid communication with the water inlet in the lower half for supply of water into the lower chamber portion of the steam generating chamber via the water inlet. Supplied water is confined within the lower chamber portion when the partition is disposed at the sealing position, and is evaporated to form steam within the lower chamber portion when the heating unit is energized so as to raise the partition to the release position, thereby permitting flow of the steam from the lower chamber portion into the steam port in the upper chamber portion. The connecting tube interconnects the evaporating unit and the iron unit so that the steam outlets in the iron unit are in fluid communication with the steam port in the upper half of the evaporating unit, thereby permitting discharge of the steam from the steam outlets in the iron unit.